Malificar No More
by the sister of the anime bros
Summary: What if Jowan was conscripted into the Wardens after the incident in the Circle? What if he swore to never do blood magic again if it meant to be given one more chance at life? Horrible summary, hopefully good story. Jowan/F!Amell Rated to be safe.


_A/N: Umm this is my first DA fic ^^" I just want to say if you see any mistakes regarding the fandom, feel free to correct…_

_Happy reading :D_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Age**_

**Chapter 1**

"We did it! I can't believe it!" Jowan cried joyously, walking from the basement with pumped fists, Tabithi smiled shyly as the apprentice turned to her, a big grin plastered on his face.

The three of them – Jowan, Tabithi and Jowan's lover, Lily had just came out of the phylactery chamber which carried Jowan's identity as a Circle mage. Tabithi would be deeply saddened when Jowan will leave, especially since it will be with another woman, but at least he'll be happy. Self-consciously, the newly-appointed mage twisted a strand of her snowy white hair. "Thank you, we could never have-"

"So what you said was true, Irving." A voice said from behind them. The trio whirled around to see Knight Commander Greagoir walking toward them with the First Enchanter.

"First-Enchanter!" Tabithi gasped. "I assure you, this isn't what it looks like…"

"Really?" The Knight Commander quirked a brow, "Because it looks like an initiate is conspiring with a maleficarum while another mage, just out of her Harrowing, is helping them escape." Greagoir shook his head and walked a bit closer, looking closely at the initiate, "She seems shocked, but fully in control of her mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage then." Greagoir then turned to Tabithi, his eyes bore into hers.

"It's not their fault!" Jowan stepped in, "This was all my idea!"

"I'm disappointed in you…" Irving sighed, "You could have told me what you knew of this plan, and you didn't."

"First-Enchanter… Jowan's not a blood-mage." Tabithi tried to reason, "Those days he was sneaking out were just so he could…er…" She paused, knowing she couldn't just say it was to see Lily…that would only make the situation worse.

"Tabby… stay out of it." Jowan said quietly, using her childhood nickname. Tabithi gave him a confused glance. "Wha-?"

"Enough!" Greagoir yelled, "As Knight Commander of the templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death and this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. She shall be taken to Aeonar." Lily gasped and cowered back.

"T-The mage's prison! No…please no!" She begged, Jowan glared at them, "No! I won't let you take her!" He yelled, grabbing a knife, Tabitha's eyes widened.

"Jowan, no!" She cried right before he plunged the blade into his palm.

Blood poured out of his hand and floated around him in some sort of barrier. Jowan raised his arms and slammed them through the air, knocking the templars and Irving to the ground.

_Blood magic_, Tabitha gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, she rushed to Irving and rested her head onto his chest, checking for a pulse. _Phew_. She thought, he was still breathing.

"By the Maker… blood magic!" She heard Lily gasp behind her. Tabitha looked up and watched the two with wide eyes.

"How could you? You said you never-"

"I admit, I dabbled, I thought it would make me a better mage!" Jowan said, Lily shook her head, "Blood magic is evil, Jowan. It corrupts you, changes you!"  
"I'm going to give it up, all magic! I just want to be with you, Lily, please come with me!" Jowan exclaimed; desperation tugged at his voice.

"I trusted you," Lily whispered, "I was willing to sacrifice everything for you…I don't know who you are, Blood Mage." Jowan looked as if he was just slapped across the face.

"He's still Jowan." Tabitha spoke up, surprising herself with her boldness. "No different than whom he was before you knew of his magic."

"Stay out of this… you knew didn't you?" Lily hissed. Jowan shook his head, "She had no idea! She-"

"Jowan, go before Greagoir wakes up." Tabitha advised, Jowan stared at her. "But what about you? They'll certainly make you Tranquil or-or something!" Tabitha flinched, remembering the cold, emotionless look on Owain's stony face.

"I'll be fine…" She murmured weakly. Her red eyes hovered over to the First Enchanter. Tabitha sighed when she heard footsteps walking toward her.

"Jowan…"

He knelt down and shook Irving awake. The First Enchanter groaned, "Jowan…you disappoint me…" He mumbled when he opened his eyes.

"I know." Jowan said, looking down.

"If you truly wanted to be a better mage you could have requested to be taken under my wing. Or Wynne's in that matter." Irving sighed and knelt down to shake Greagoir awake.

"I'm sorry, First-Enchanter. I will accept any punishment fit…just, don't harm Tabby." Tabitha shook her head,

"Jowan I-"

"All three of you will be punished _very_ severely!" The Knight-Commander bellowed. "What in Andraste's name were you thinking?! You, Lily!" He shouted to the red-head cowering in the corner.

"I-I am here, sir."

"You helped a Maleficar! Look at all he's hurt!"

"Knight-Commander Greagoir, Lily had no knowledge of my magic." Jowan said, glancing at Lily with great pain, in return she gave him a spiteful glare.

"I don't see how that matters! She still attempted to let two mages run amuck! Just get her out of my sight. And you!" He whirled on Tabitha. "You knew of his plans for escape yet you said _NOTHING_! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Did you take anything from the Repository?" Irving asked, Tabitha nodded, "I-I grabbed this staff."

"_Finally _some honesty!" Greagoir said, "But your antics have made a mockery of this Circle! What are we to do with you?"

"Permission to step in, Greagoir?" A voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around to see a man walking in.

"You're that Grey Warden I met earlier!" Tabitha exclaimed. The Warden smiled and nodded in return.

"Duncan, is there a reason you care to step in on such a serious matter?" Irving asked, Duncan nodded and stepped forward. "Knight-Commander, if I may, I'm not only looking for mages to join the king's army, I'm also recruiting for the Grey Wardens. Irving spoke highly of this mage, and I believe her friend would be helpful as well; I would like to have them join my ranks." Tabitha and Jowan blinked.

"WHAT?!" Greagoir bellowed, "Her I understand, but this boy is a Maleficar! A danger to us all! Surely you can see that!"

"This mage has proven faithful to his friend by sticking by her side instead of running. If he were really capable of such evil he would have killed you all and fled while he had the chance." Duncan reasoned. "If Jowan were to join the Wardens, he must give up his blood magic without question."

"I'll give it up! I'll never use blood magic again!" Jowan swore. "You have my word, ser."

"NO! I refuse to let this go unpunished!" Greagoir yelled.

"Jowan may go, it's my fault this got so far. I must face the consequences." Tabitha said. Greagoir nodded, "It seems not all our lessons have been lost after all."

"Don't be a fool, Tabby!" Jowan exclaimed, "You know what templars do to those who harbor blood mages." Tabitha cringed, "Tranquility…?" She whispered hoarsely.

"That is a waste of such a talent. I offer you something more." Duncan stated. Greagoir seethed, "What's he doing?! Stop him! You are not taking this Maleficar and his harbor away!"

Irving stepped in. "You know Duncan can invoke the Right of Conscription if he wishes. We must comply." Jowan and Tabitha gave him a puzzled look, "The Right of what?" Jowan asked.

"If the Grey Wardens wish to conscript someone, neither lord nor king can deny them."

"Then…I will comply." Tabitha said.

"I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription. These two mages, from the Circle of Fereldan, are Conscripted into the Grey Warden ranks."

"I, Irving, First Enchanter of the Circle of Fereldan, bare witness." Irving said, a hint of smile in his voice.

"A blood mage escapes and he and his accomplice are not only punished but are rewarded by becoming Grey Wardens! Are our rules nothing?! Have we lost all authority over our mages? This does not bode well, Irving." Greagoir ranted.

"Enough. We have no more say in this matter."

"So we're to be Grey Wardens?" Tabitha asked meekly. Irving smiled, "Yes, be proud, child. This is a great honor for you both." Tabitha smiled through tears, "Thank you, First Enchanter, for everything." Jowan nodded.

"Come." Duncan said, "Your new life awaits."

_**End of Chapter One**_

_A/N: I really have no clue on what I'm going to do when it comes to the incident at Redcliffe, since Jowan's to be a Grey Warden…Can anyone PM a suggestion if they have one? That'd be greatly appreciated :)_

_Please review if you liked it! :D_


End file.
